


Angels

by MattieLeland



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, F/F, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Tragic Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattieLeland/pseuds/MattieLeland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Angels do not exist.<br/>Or at least, the angels spoken of in the scriptures, those depicted on the windows of churches and in the paintings, the ones who children address  in prayer before bedtime, those angels do not exist.<br/>But somewhere between the land of the living and the sky unexplored, there are people with wings."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34211) by Mattie Leland. 



  
_The stray heartbroken angel_  
 _wandered in a town at dusk_  
 _And come across a girl_  
 _with beautiful eyes –_  
-Alluring Secret ~ Black Vow  
Angels

   
Angels do not exist.  
Or at least, the angels spoken of in the scriptures, those depicted on the windows of churches and in the paintings, the ones who children address  in prayer before bedtime,  _those_  angels do not exist.  
But somewhere between the land of the living and the sky unexplored, there are people with wings.  
 

-

   
Around him, he saw nothing but shadows. He pressed a hand on his injured arm, blotting it with the red blood. He had much more serious wounds on his back, but he had no way of being able to soothe the pain that caused him.  
His head was buzzing, he struggling to keep his eyes open. He stumbled bumping his shoulder against a wall and nearly slipped on the floor.  
   
"Damn."  
   
He muttered between his teeth. A trickle of blood ran down his chin, his legs trembled, but the idea of sitting on the street not even touched him for a moment. The track was wet, dirty, and he was not going to touch it, not again.  
He brought his gaze to the sky covered with gray clouds.  
   
"Are you having fun?" asked growling "Do you feel satisfied!?"  
   
The echo of his voice bounced off along the lane and then dissolve into the darkness.  
He staggered for a few meters, with labored breathing, throat burning and the hot blood running down his arm and back. Arrived in the middle of the lane fainted, he falling to the ground with a thud and a faint cry, the rain is imminent as the only companion.  
   
-  
   
Seeing the blinding white light, for a moment he thought of be back home.  
But then he felt the strange smells, such as food and stale air mixed together, and he knew to be in a place that was entirely foreign from be like his home.  
Despite the sore head, he pulled himself up and looked around. He was wrapped in a sleeping bag, in a small apartment full of junk, magazines, clothes, cassettes and CDs, leftover food ... put the hand over his mouth holding back a retch.  
   
"Oh, you woke up!"  
   
Distracted by all the filth, he had not noticed the figure next to the TV on, not far from him.  
A brown-haired boy approached him with anxious air, crawling among the clutter.  
   
"How are you feeling?"  
   
"... who are you and what am I doing here?"  
   
The boy looked startled by such a rude response.  
   
"I am Eren, Eren Jaeger. And you are here because you passed out in the lane under my house and I found you. "  
   
The other one reminded what happened, and he remembered also his wounds.  
He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt looking for a deep cut, but all he found was a tight bandage. The slight pressure he felt on his chest made him understand that the wounds on his back had undergone the same treatment as the one on the arm.  
Slightly scratched the cloth of the bandage. He thought of asking to the boy how deep the wounds on his back were, but then he said to himself that was basically a useless thing to ask.  
For his body that particular made no difference.  
   
"Why did not you call the hospital?"  
   
"Well, my father is a doctor and your wounds seem-"  
   
"Your father is a doctor?"  
   
"Y-yes."  
   
"And what about you?"  
   
The boy did not seem to understand.  
   
"You're not a doctor, right?"  
   
Eren opened his mouth and then closed it quickly, not knowing how to respond. He seemed to be seriously embarrassed.  
   
"As I imagined." He stared at the boy for a moment, and then make a grimace "How old are you?"  
   
The young man avoided looking at him straight in the face.  
   
"Fifteen ..."  
   
There was silence. The puzzled expression on the face of the wounded man seemed to make him even more pale than him already was.  
   
"... I was treated by a fifteen?"  
   
His whole body began to tremble, there was even the slamming of the teeth.  
He seemed worried and bitter at the same time, and began patting the bandage on his arm and then do the same thing with those on his back; seemed to want to ensure that it is still in one piece.  
Eren was painted on his face an offense expression.  
   
"Look, I’m able to heal wounds, my age-"  
   
"Shut up, brat."  
   
He appealed the boy with that rudely term without even looking at him and talking to almost toneless voice.  
   
"I hope at least that I do not have medicated in this filthy room."  
   
At that point turned his stern gaze towards him and Eren snapped, as if he had bitten by something.  
   
"N-no ... I medicated you in the bath. And I can assure you, it is much better than this room. "  
   
He lowered his head slightly as if to say:  _I apologize for the mess_.  
He doubted that behind the door marked with the design of a rubber ducky above it, might be something vaguely conforms to all the rules of hygiene known to him, but he tried to force himself to think otherwise, he did not want to risk having a panic attack imagining a dirty bathroom.  
   
"Okay ... I want to trust, because if I don’t I might throw up."  
   
"Excuse me?"  
   
Eren looked confused.  
   
"Forget it."  
   
He began to take deep breaths to calm himself, and despite the pungent smell of food scraps that turned his stomach, he succeeded in his aim.  
   
"Thank you for bringing me into your home and cared for the wounded."  
   
Eren face was painted with a smile, as if he was waiting for nothing but the thanks from the stranger.  
   
"You're welcome!"  
   
"You said your name is Eren, right?"  
   
The boy nodded, still smiling.  
   
"I am Rivaille."  
   
The man finally introduced himself. Eren reached out a hand, and Rivaille sensed that he wanted to shake his, as was the custom, but despite this he dose not went along with.  
He turned his head to the side again viewing room indifferently, and after a few seconds Eren lowered his hand, realizing that his friendly gesture had been rejected.  
   
"Excuse me ..." Rivaille looked back at him in the face "... may I ask how did you procured these wounds? I know it's not my business, but I would like to know. "  
   
"Do not look submissive, of course you want to know. I'd call you a fool if you said otherwise, after all you have received a bloody stranger in your house. "  
   
There was a moment of silence, then Rivaille ran his fingers over his arm, touching the bandage through the fabric of his shirt.  
   
"This I have done falling. But I guess this is not the wound that interests you most. "  
   
The young man said nothing. For some strange reason that he could not explain, Rivaille began to look him straight in the eye.  
They were green.  
He had not noticed before.  
They looked like the only part of that boy’s body to actually have fifteen years old, appeared to him to be so imbued with innocence and stupidity.  
   
"As for those on the back ..." He saw the eyes of Eren getting bigger for curiosity "... someone have torn my wings."  
 

-

   
"I wonder what Rivaille’s doing..."  
   
"Do not think about it, he stood himself in trouble all alone, it’s useless to feel sorry for him."  
   
The brown-haired girl snorted.  
   
"You speak well, you don’t ever care about anything. And anyway, it was just a curiosity. "  
   
"I only care about the important things, as it should be. Rivaille is not one of those. "  
   
"So what's the difference?" A  man's voice, sounding slightly acid, broke in "Sooner or later he will come back up here, do not really have much choice. I hope, however, that he did fall down a few inches ... "he smiled for his own joke.  
   
"For be an angel, you really are an asshole, you know?"  
   
The brown-haired girl and boy with the acidly exchanged looked each other in a way that could ignite the sky.  
   
"Do not argue, please."  
   
A young  blond boy with a childish face stepped between the two, trying to ease the tension.  
It seemed to be successful, the litigants stopped staring and bickering, beginning instead to ignore each other, something much more pleasing to those who were around them.  
Although imbued with a certain tension filled by questions and comments pending, silence fell in the Eden.  
   
Continue… 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize now for all the errors. I'm italian, have mercy, after all I'm not too bad...  
> I wanted to share this story and I hope you liked it, now it seems light but soon the angst will come... I feel guilty alredy.  
> This is a translation of one of my stories.  
> Bye Mattie


End file.
